


Codex Entry: Inquisitor Kassaran Adaar

by scurvaliciousbay



Series: Inquisitor!Kass and Companion!Mel [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Caserole - Freeform, Codex Entry, Companion!Melarue, Inquisitor!Kass, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: A letter between nobles reveals little observations about the illustrious Inquisitor Kassaran Adaar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Melarue belongs to circadian_rythm

_Letter between two Orlesian ladies._

Dearest Claudie,

The journey to the Frostbacks was just dreadful! Full of snow and ice and general disgusting matters. But at long last we arrived at Skyhold to find the Inquisition in…a much more interesting state of affairs than expected. 

The Inquisition diplomat has done a marvelous job concealing the fact that the Inquisitor, the very Herald of Andraste, is one of the qunari! Though she does not call herself that and when broached on the subject she staunchly refused to be addressed as such. It was quite the sight to see when Father approached her about his brother’s allegiance to her cause and called her a noble Qunari-woman. She promptly thanked him and told him that her proper title is Tal-Vashoth. 

Tal-Vashoth! The dear Inquisitor is nothing less than a rebel! Though how apropos that a rebel would lead one of the greatest and most respected rebellious institutions in Thedas. 

Physically, the Inquisitor is an imposing woman - muscled and tall, almost to the point of appearing mannish save for her soft face and ample chest. She is a handsome woman who inspires girlish daydreams of falling asleep on that chest among other more licentious ideas. Not that I have forgotten you, my dear, only that I wish you could have seen the Inquisitor in all of her glory. 

I have yet to speak with her, she is as intimidating as she is tall, but she appears to be a kind woman with a sound soul. Perhaps motherhood has tempered the savagery her people are known for, or perhaps we are simply mistaken about the qunari and their rebels. 

There was an incident the other day in the garden where the Inquisitor’s daughter (a darling thing! Eight-years-old and a gifted little mage that likes to bring people flowers) accidentally set one of the lay sister’s robes on fire. This particular sister is known for being…judgmental of particular peoples in the Inquisition (namely the Tevinter and the elves), and I am certain that the little girl purposefully set her aflame. The Inquisitor arrived in short notice and promptly fixed everything, she reprimanded her daughter with more training with her tutors (including said Tevinter and a Dalish woman who will no doubt do nothing to curb the child’s rebellious enthusiasm) while consoling the put-off sister. 

The characters the Inquisitor has attracted in itself is amazing, and it speaks to her character as a unifying force in this tragically divisive time. Oh darling, Claudie, I wish Father had not dragged me away from you. I think about you often and miss you more.

All the love my body is capable of.

Yours forever,

Josiane Oliver


	2. Inquisitor Kassaran Adaar and Her Paramour

Loveliest Claudie,

Oh I do hope this letter gets to you before the news reaches you in any other for I have just witnessed the most amazing thing!

The Inquisitor Adaar has taken a paramour! And not just any paramour, but an  _elf_  from Tevinter! A former pleasure slave of all things! Which has sprouted rumor after rumor that all they are to her is a reprisal of their old duties, but that is a false statement and I would ask you to ignore such specious claims.

The elf, an alluring creature by the name of Melarue, and the Inquisitor are in love, and it is evidenced by their admiration for each other. Just the other day, I witnessed the Inquisitor bringing a honey cake to Melarue while they trained with another elf in the courtyard. This morning, I witnessed a truly profound interaction where Melarue touched the Inquisitor’s hand and then her horn - the Inquisitor never lets anyone touch her horns! A nobleman from Cumberland tried once and it did not end well for him.

The favors the Inquisitor bestows upon Melarue are also well-documented - she selects them nearly for every outing, no matter the type of outing. There are those saying that she often selects Solas or the wildly charismatic Iron Bull as well, but Melarue is still chosen at a far greater rate. Further, one of the maids could not find Melarue in their quarters three nights in a row, only for them to appear in the wee hours of the morning in the robes they had gone to bed with! 

It is clear that the Inquisitor has taken on a lover, and it is also evident that this Melarue is far more important to the Inquisitor than any simple dalliance. Melarue has also been seen engaging the Inquisitor’s daughter at a much higher rate and in fact, rumor has it that Melarue was the one to safely transport the Inquisitor’s daughter while they fled Haven. 

All of these things independently suggest a close friendship or even a casual love affair, but put together and the pieces form a different story. And what is even more convincing is what I saw just now in the hallway. I was coming down to the kitchen for the bread the cooks promised me for my weekly tea with the cartographers when I saw them tucked into a nook in the hallway. They were completely wrapped up in each other, kissing each other like how they do in romance novels, pressed up against each other, only pausing for breath and gaze longingly into each other’s eyes.

It was one for the Randy Dowager, I assure you. 

I quickly hid behind a pillar in the hallway, hoping they would not notice me. The Inquisitor said something then that had Melarue chuckling before pressing another delicate kiss to their darling Tal-Vashoth. It was quite the scene and has me quivering as I write this.

Dearest Claudie, the Inquisitor is in love and I have never felt more hopeful about the future of Thedas as I do now. Truly there is beauty and light even in the darkest of time, and seeing their love has only reaffirmed mine in you. 

With renewed adoration,

All my love,

Josiane Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
